


Undercover assignment

by azziria



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: AU, BDSM, Community: 1_million_words, D/s, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-15
Updated: 2013-06-15
Packaged: 2017-12-15 02:01:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/844011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azziria/pseuds/azziria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five linked drabbles (100 words each). Danny is a crime boss, Steve is undercover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Undercover assignment

**Author's Note:**

> Five linked drabbles (100 words each) written from the word-of-the-day 'Genial' at [1 million words](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/).

Daniel Williams plays the role of genial host with consummate skill. To watch him with his guests, affable, generous and charming, you'd never guess that here was one of the most dangerous and sadistic criminals ever to come out of New Jersey. 

Intel has it that his personal tastes run to sadism too. That he's a master of mixing pain and pleasure. And that he likes his slaves tall, dark and built. 

Steve can't deny the hot twist of anticipation in his gut as Williams orders him front and center. 

Infiltrating Williams' organization is going to be an interesting experience. 

* * *

_"Exactly how far are you prepared to go to take Williams down, Commander?"_

_"As far as it takes, sir."_

The words echo in his memory as Williams walks around him, assessing him with cold, calculating eyes. 

"I demand complete obedience from my men." William's tone is hard and uncompromising. "So tell me, if you want to work for me, how far are you prepared to go?" 

Steve squares his shoulders. "As far as it takes, sir." 

Williams smile is a cruel thing, thin and predatory. 

"Good. Now strip and get on your knees. Let's find out how far that is..." 

* * *

The first lash bites hard and Steve can't help himself, he hisses a gasp at the sudden sharp pain. 

"Silence!" Williams snaps. "I don't want to hear you, I just want to watch..." Steve feels the tip of the flogger trace down his spine and fuck, he's hard already... 

"I can't decide..." Williams teases the flogger along the crack of Steve's ass "...whether I prefer it when my toys beg for more or beg me to stop..." 

"Please... don't stop, sir" Steve grits out. 

"Oh no," Williams' breath is hot against his ear. "I have no intention of stopping just yet..." 

* * *

"My men can be trusted," Williams says. "They've all proved themselves to be loyal and totally obedient... I'll show you. You..." he clicks his fingers in Steve's direction, "Get over here and suck me off." 

"Yes sir," Steve says, sliding to his knees between Williams' spread legs and reaching for his fly. Williams widens his legs a little further to accommodate him and leans back expansively. "Now, gentlemen, shall we proceed?" 

It's the break Steve's been waiting for, a chance to listen in on Williams doing business. 

Because even with his mouth full of cock his ears work just fine. 

* * *

"You declined the physical," the Admiral says, concluding the debrief. 

"There was no need, sir. I sustained no harm beyond the call of duty." 

The Admiral looks at him thoughtfully. "As you wish, Commander. Then we're done here." 

Yes, they're done. Because he's not telling them that Williams is the most skilled Dom he's ever submitted to. Or that every night he jerks off to the memory of Williams wielding the flogger or applying the clamps. Or that now he's had that then one day he's going to need _more_... 

There are some things the Navy doesn't need to know.


End file.
